Holding Hands
by dr100
Summary: Ever felt lonely, with nobody to stand by you, and there you are, running scared in a big city, and suddenly, you meet a stranger who's called the Doctor who says he can save you, and he truly can, because only he knows how.  Jane Goddard knows how.
1. Chapter 1: Close Encounters

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Eleven: Holding Hands****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter One: Close Encounters**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><em>Jane was 22 and single. Nobody to love, except mum and dad, and it was though she was being punished. As if she was being picked on by one of those irritable school bullies she'd left behind in her school days. Now, she was working, and so far, no office relationship had taken off. Then, while at the bus stop a short walk from her home, a stranger stopped a little behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder. She felt the smoothness of his finger tips as they touched her.<em>

"Yes, sorry, who are you?" she asked, turning to face the gentleman behind her. She was frowning. The stranger smiled, and said but one word.

One word.

**"RUN!"**

Suddenly, Jane was running, from something she sensed was after her. She couldn't quite remember how she came to be running, and her memory of the bus stop incident wasn't all there. But then, as she ran on, and on, further and faster, she managed to glance back at the tremendous beast charging after her. It was not an animal, but a monster.

Suddenly, Jane came to a halt when a bus screeched to a halt a little too late behind her. Glancing back, she saw the creature had been hit.

**"OH MY…"**

Words failed Jane, as she stared on in horror at the creature.

"What the hell?" yelled the bus driver. "What have I hit?"

Jane ran up to him.

"You've hit a monster," she said.

Then three other vehicles turned up, and out of them appeared armed men, but they were most certainly recognisable as UNIT. In their red berets, and salutes left, right, and centre, they asked for onlookers to keep away. "This is a UNIT operation!" they proclaimed.

Jane was forced back, and caught they eye of one UNIT officer.

"What are you looking at?" she mumbled at him.

He turned away from her, and she too turned her attention to how, already late for work, she was even going to get to work, when she had encountered such a beast that seemed to want her. It hadn't showed an interest in anything else. Jane was scared, because the thought of another monster out there, as similar to the beast that had taken a hit, was frightening. What if, by chance, she stumbled upon another blood thirst monster. How would she escape the next? Surely a bus would not be there to save her every moment of her life?

She decided to call in work, to explain she was sick and unable to come in.

It was lame, but what if? There was always the 'what if' scenario.

But there was but one memory she had not forgotten. The stranger at the bus stop, tapping her on the shoulder, giving her no clue as to who he was, or why he had saved her.

Jane put her being saved down to him. He tapped her the moment before the pursuit began. He somehow knew an attack was imminent.

She wandered home, and passed the bus stop, in which not a single person stood at, due to the nature of events so far already. The day had got off to a poor start. An alien menace in the heart of London, on a Monday, was never a good start to any week.

Suddenly, Amy Pond ran up to Jane, who stopped abruptly in her tracks.

"Yes?" wondered Jane.

"Did he save you?" Amy asked her.

"Well, I survived the huge animal-monster thing…"

"You know it was an alien, right?" Amy told her.

"Sorry, who are you?" Jane asked her.

"I helped to save you. I asked the driver to put his foot down. I was well late," explained Amy.

"You were on the bus?"

"Yeah, I was asked to, well, speed things up a little. As long as you survived, that was the main thing then!"

"Then?" Jane asked.

"Well, it's what my pal wanted."

"Your pal?"

"Sorry," said Amy. "That's as much as I'm allowed to say."

"And why's that?"

"Because I have to go!"

Amy ran on, past Jane, and Jane stared back at her, as Amy jogged on.

**"WHO ARE YOU?"** she called after Amy.

No answer.

Jane turned back to facing forward, making her way home, when she caught the sight of a great big box in the corner of her right eye, moving, levitating, at her side. It was following her, and it was on the road, so unlike a car creeping up to her, there was this great big blue police box. Jane stopped, and in turn the police box stopped.

_**"Okay, enough already!"**_ yelled Jane.

"Wow, you're brave!" yelled back a voice Jane had heard somewhere.

"What are you, whoever you are, up to exactly?" Jane shouted, at the blue, wooden box.

"Look, I know you're angry, sad, full of unusual emotions. Of course, right now, that's natural. You've had a monster chase after you, and seen a collision between an alien life form and a passenger bus. You've had a girl you've never met ask about your safety, and then there's me. Who am I, I bet you're wondering right now?"

"Well as a matter of fact," declared Jane. "I am!"

"As I said, I bet, but I never place bets on anything, because I just don't do that. I'm the Doctor, and… shut up, SHUT UP NOW!"

"I'm not talking," said Jane.

"Listen Jane, **SHUT UP**, close your eyes, take yourself somewhere light, breezy, happy. Because right now Jane, **AND I SAID CLOSE YOUR EYES**, you're going to need to be brave. And you will survive this Jane Goddard, because I have faith in you!"

_**"Survive what?"**_ yelled Jane, in all the confusion.

Suddenly, Jane dropped dead, and the TARDIS vanished, and a car screeched to a halt already having knocked Jane down.

_"I'm sorry."_

The voice of the Doctor could be heard in her memories, her swollen thoughts as she lie unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>…<span>**


	2. Chapter 2: Preferred Interests

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Eleven: Holding Hands****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Two: Preferred Interests**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"Where am I? What am I doing here? I was holding a man's hand. He squeezed it tightly, and told me he was the Doctor. That was his name, not a title."<p>

"You're a patient, recovering from a car incident!" explained the matron.

"But I can't have been hit? Well I do know of my being knocked down, but who was the Doctor? Where is he?

"He is about to operate on you dear. Now I'm going to give you an injection. What kind of injection? It will ease you to sleep. And you'd like that, I know you would."

The matron's faking of emotions was telling to Jane.

"Stop it!" she shouted. "You want to kill me, he said so!"

Then Jane caught a glimpse of him. The UNIT solider, standing over her, and she frowned, before she was out cold again.

"This one's naughty," said the matron to the UNIT officer.

"Well she's lucky," said the soldier.

"Lucky not to have been torn to shreds by that monster?" said the matron. "Yes, I see what you mean!"

_In the TARDIS:_

"Who was the woman we watched get hit by a car whom we weren't allowed to save?" asked Rory, demandingly.

**"Jane Goddard**, _Rory_, **Jane Goddard**, _**why does it matter to you?"**_

"Look, I travel aboard this thing too y'know!"

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, yes Rory. You share my ship, like you now share a double bed with your wife, and her things are yours, your things are hers, and both of your things are mine."

"Okay," said Rory. "So we must all learn to respect one another as we travel aboard the TARDIS!"

"And I must first begin to apologise for the past few minuets."

"Well they've not been pleasant," replied Rory, holding his gaze at the Doctor, who in turn held his gaze at Rory.

"Having fun reading minds?" yelped Amy, ducking down the stairs from her bedroom.

The Doctor stood to attention on her arrival.

"Yes, absolutely," he snapped, fiddling with controls and buzzing switches.

"What are you up to?" asked Rory. "You said the next adventure would be ours?"

"It will be yours, but the next adventure was never the next adventure, or at least not the next adventure you thought was the next adventure. Basically, the next adventure's mine!"

"Hey, that's not fair," moaned Amy.

"Life's not fair, Amy," the Doctor replied, as he set the TARDIS in motion. "Jane Goddard is being operated on as we speak, and I gave her hope. The future is chaotic, and she's walked right into it not knowing what will happen to her, but then I do…"

"And you're her guardian angel, are you?" chuckled Amy.

"No, never but I like to look out for her."

"Ooo, is it that you've fallen in love, Doctor?"

Amy burst out laughing.

The Doctor shook his head in amazement.

"No, it's just I can sympathise with Jane. And now I have more reason to look out for her than ever!"

"Why?"

Amy demanded an answer.

"Because she needs a Doctor," he answered her.

The console stopped wheezing, and the Doctor asked his companions to wait a while for him, as he did his work, being there for Jane.

The operation had been a success, and Jane was recovering in her hospital bed. She had been asleep, but then as she slowly opened her eyes, she saw him, and she screamed. Jane saw the soldier, pointing his weapon at her, and there was nobody around to stop him.

"You saw the monster! You were present at the scene!" the soldier barked.

"Someone! Anybody! Help?"

The Doctor had landed in a hospital corridor, not far from the ward Jane was in, when he heard her screaming for help, and the hospital staff were ignoring her, for fear she was mad.

The Doctor ran through a ward, without permission from a nurse, and in the room from which Jane had been screaming in, there appeared a dead man. A solider, with a gun resting across his body.

"What have you done?" the Doctor bellowed.

_"I didn't do this!"_ whispered Jane.

"Who did?" the Doctor asked her.

"I don't know, he just crumbled, his body fell across my bed, I'm lucky to be alive!"

"I trusted you Jane!" the Doctor told her.

_"I didn't kill him!"_

**"WHO DID?"**

"I don't know!"

Jane was petrified. The Doctor examined the soldier's body.

"Do you know this man?"

Jane shook her head.

"No way you could have killed him. He's been used, and was he trying to kill you?"

Jane nodded.

"Sorry," the Doctor apologised. "I got it wrong, and I'm an idiot aren't I?"

Jane nodded, again.

"How are you?" the Doctor asked her.

**"I've felt better!"**

"Naturally," the Doctor replied, in but a whisper as he heard the nurse pass by outside. He turned, closing the door so it clicked after him, and sat on Jane's bed.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"A friend who you can trust, I'm called the Doctor, and I'm here to look after you, and you're going to need my help. And first of all, you're going to have to…"

"Trust you?" Jane cut in. "I do trust you. You were the man at the bus stop, who saved my life from a monster from out of space. What was all that about?"

"I'll explain later," the Doctor told her. "But as long as you're safe…"

"Why does it matter to you that I'm safe?"

_"Because,"_ the Doctor began. _"I've known loss, and love, and unhappiness, and I'm here to save you from all that!"_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>…<span>**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Love

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Eleven: Holding Hands****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Three: Finding Love**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"So what do you make of the Doctor's behaviour?" asked Rory, to Amy who was still, and silent, reading incoming notices on the console's monitor screen.<p>

She didn't say a word.

"Look, Amy, we've had our ups and down so far, and these haven't been helped much by travelling in the TARDIS. I mean, a couple on Earth can discuss matters without any such alien intrusion from say, a floppy haired Time Lord, with a green sonic screwdriver!"

Amy smiled. Rory's analysis of their situation was hilarious. But still Amy said nothing, until the doors to the TARDIS burst open, and in marched the Doctor, arm in arm with Jane Goddard.

"Doctor?"

Rory turned to face the two new comers.

"Could you have at least prepared us for that entrance?"

Amy strolled down from the console, and introduced herself to Jane properly.

"I'm Amy Pond, and that idiot up there's…"

_"…Rory!_ My name's Rory, and I'm** not an idiot!"**

Rory frowned at Amy, who winked childishly back up at him.

"Yes, well, this is Jane," said the Doctor. "But of course we all know who you are, so let's not waste time on introductions!"

The Doctor jogged up the steps leading to the console.

"Kick of your shoes Jane, let your hair down, even, possibly, take a swim in the TARDIS pool, just follow directions from Rory, as he's been known to take sides, and yes, strange look from Amy, and I am of course joking…"

_Awkward silence._

Amy plodded off, with Rory chasing after her.

"I always have a habit of saying the wrong things," muttered the Doctor.

Jane sided next to him.

"So, this your home?" she asked him.

"Well yes, and then no, you see, my world perished in a terrible war, and well this old blue wooden box is all I have left."

"So you're all alone?"

"Well, I have Amy and Rory?"

"And are they _family?_"

"No, no, just friends, from Earth. Earth friends I've picked up along the way, but we get on super, well, when were not arguing…"

"And you're arguing because…?"

The Doctor frowned.

"Let me explain why you've been involved in disaster today, Jane,"

"Okay, let's hear it. I'm unlucky?"

"No, no, I don't believe in bad luck, well except being in the wrong place at the wrong time, which I think of as a 'just maybe'. I travel in time and space, and we tackle all kinds of aliens on our journeying through the universe. Have you ever heard of the Slitheen?"

"The _Slitheen?_ Are they aliens you've encountered?"

"Well yes," said the Doctor. "They impersonated official MP's, and took office in Downing Street!"

"You see," said Jane. "This is the kind of world we live in these days, and today was a real first for me. I thought I was going to die!"

"That's an everyday thought to consider, where we're concerned, aboard this thing," the Doctor told her.

"So, how did a big alien from another planet turn up at a bus stop, and pursue me?"

"Teleportation," explained the Doctor. "I'm not quite sure from which planet the teleportation originated from, but what I do know is we're now tracing the link from one world to another."

"How are you doing that?"

"Well, with the TARDIS," the Doctor informed her. "These three buttons," he pointed out, - "…are what control the time rotor. This makes this blue box go!"

"Go where?"

"Anywhere!" the Doctor burst out laughing.

"You know why I'm so curious, don't you Doctor?"

"Because seeing something for the very first time, in which is bigger on the inside, and…"

"Oh yes, it is bigger on the inside then!"

The Doctor chuckled.

"It's just on Earth, I haven't anyone to talk to. Nobody to _'hang with'._ Sure those sentences sound awfully childish, and its because my childhood was awful. I always loved my mum and dad, but then I stopped loving them when they died, and you see, growing up in care is sweet, because then you're brought up by someone who truly does care for you, but there was always something missing. When I grew up, I had to work hard, and **look at me now!** **I'm a mess!** I want to _love_, fall for someone for the_ first time_, and _kiss them_, be there for a friend who I can _trust_ and _love_ just as a friend of anybody. Don't you see Doctor? _Today was the day I should have died!"_

"No, Jane, **absolutely not!** You're a _precious_ human being, with wonderful, unusual thoughts that make you who you are. With what occurred, I can only express my deepest sincerity and offer you my love, as a friend. You see, when you've no home, you hold on to what you do have. Having friends makes life far easier to work with, because life on Earth is, I know very difficult. And finding Mr right… well, you may find there's a handsome chap out there, somewhere, missing someone like you? There's always something somewhere happening the imagination has trouble defining, but you need to have less doubts and a smiley face."

Jane smiled, and chuckled to herself, taking in the enormity of love the Doctor had expressed.

Thanks," she said, grinning.

The Doctor smiled back at her.

"So what exactly am I doing here?" asked Jane.

**"I need your help, Jane Goddard.** _First of all, as I said, we're tracking the link._ You see, this thing was after you. You were its target, but why, that's what I want to know. So the TARDIS is travelling through the space time vortex, to a destination _I have no clue as to where in space it is._ **And, welcome Jane, to the TARDIS!"**

"What does it stand for?"

"Time and relative dimensions in space."

_"Very cool,"_ she mused.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>…<span>**


	4. Chapter 4: Insanity Rising

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Eleven: Holding Hands****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Four: Insanity Rising**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"Why are you so <em>mad<em> at me?"

Rory had finally caught up with Amy, and decided on having their argument brought to an end.

**"Because you fell in love with another woman."**

"That's not so, I _swear_," he pleaded.

**"But I saw you, and I saw her, and you ran after her. Why did you risk your life?"**

"Because I care," he answered. "When you travel with the Doctor, you become hard, and you lose control of everything. I once cared for saving people, helping them out with _**STUFF!**_ Nowadays, I just look out for you and him, and it's wrong, isn't it?"

Amy said nothing, but she felt the same way. It was just as Rory described. You only look out for one another, because you're all thrown well into the deep, unlike those around you who are used to their own time and place.

_"What is it that made you want to know Jennifer?"_

"She was **kind**, **loving**, **sincere**…"

**_"And I'm not, is that it?"_**

**"No,"** Rory reassured her. "I love you beyond anybody I've ever known under how ever long I came to meet Jennifer. In fact, loving you means I only ever care for you and noone else, and honestly Amy, if you ever thought I loved anyone else, well, I _guess…"_

He paused. Choked on that last word. He saw Amy stare at him, oddly.

_**"What?"**_ she asked.

Rory stepped forward, gripping her in his arms, and leant in to kiss her. Amy welcomed his pomposity in approach, and embraced his sincerity.

_Meanwhile, in the console room…_

"So, are you an Earthling?" asked Jane.

"No, as a matter of fact, however I am, well, I suppose I am half human, but I'm from a planet called Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey? How unusual!"

"Well yes, I suppose Gallifrey was an unusual planet. We regenerate, you know?"

"Regenerate?"

"To renew one's self. I've changed from one handsome chap to the next, and you don't agree, I can tell by your expression."

"It's just _'getting my head around you being an alien!'"_

"Well, it's alright, I'm not an alien out to get you, but then of course you're in my ship! What are you doing here?"

"You did say!" stated Jane.

"Oh, well yes, I did, and I know," replied the Doctor. "The rotor's collapsed, which means we've arrived."

Reaching for a round object, the Doctor spoke through it calling for Rory and Amy to meet with them in the console room. The Doctor's voice, asking for his two friends to now meet with him, was met with some horrid expressions. In the TARDIS closet, there had been some serious dressing up taking place, and Rory was in the costume of his old roman cape, which most appealed to Amy.

"Come on," she said, reaching for his helmet, pulling it free from him. "We've got to go. There's no time to change, just hurry up!"

Rory was frustrated, but did as was asked of him.

_In the console room…_

"Ah, there you are, Amy, Rory… - what are you dressed in your roman outfit for, actually, on second thoughts, save it for another time, another place, we do after all have company."

Jane stared strangely at Rory, who frowned back at her, a little annoyed to have been interrupted at such a pleasant moment in time.

"Where are we?" wondered Amy.

The Doctor stared at his instruments.

"Oh, wow, somewhere unusual," he said, rubbing both sides of his face with his hands, squeezing them inwards.

"Where exactly, Doctor?" Rory pushed, harder than Amy had, in her soft, casual tone.

"The console says 'Where the innocent do not survive'."

"Is that a name of a planet?" asked Jane.

"Could be, I'm not certain, but it's frightening, so what do we do?"

"How do you mean?"

Amy was back, asking questions and doing the thing she always did, smiled, and considered the facts.

"Well, the name says it all," said Jane.

**"Exactly!"**

The Doctor was scared. He wasn't himself. He was acting oddly, unpredictably, and uncharacteristically.

_"I think I'm in love!"_

"Sorry, what?" asked Rory, standing right by his side.

"Pardon?" asked Amy, from a way behind the console. She hadn't exactly heard what he had said, but Rory had. As far as Jane was concerned, she and the others had arrived on an unusual planet, which was just a distance beyond that of the blue, wooden doors. And the Doctor was talking to himself, which under the circumstances, and having just met the man, was just where she wanted to be.

"This is just where I want to be!" she screamed.

"And where's that?" asked Rory, turning to her, strangely.

"I think, Rory, what Jane means, is she thinks she's gone mad, which actually explains what I too am going through at present. **NOW**, _come on!_"

_The Doctor marched towards the blue doors, where on the other side, lurked the unexpected, the unanticipated, and the who knows what, where, and when._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>…<span>**


	5. Chapter 5: Left Behind

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Eleven: Holding Hands****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Five: Left Behind**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><em>Stepping out into unknown surroundings, the like of which the Doctor had never encountered, ever, and with a name like 'Where the innocent do not survive'. He was sure he'd remember a planet by that name.<em>

The ground was rough, dirt and no cobbled paving stones, "…no hope of civilisation," said the Doctor, - "If there are no paving stones!" And he was right. The air was cool, fresh, and delightful, the Doctor aware of how long into this planet's history since there had been no visitors. "The air would be filthy, if say this planet was welcoming hundreds of people every day. That's why most planet's now have air conditioning systems!"

Jane trod the ground beyond which she recognised that the TARDIS had indeed moved.

"This is incredible!"

She looked up, and saw planets in the sky.

"Wow, a huge green sphere of a planet up close!" she yelled.

"Well, no Jane, that's this planet's moon. It sits up there, in space."

And then Amy and Rory stepped out from the TARDIS, in awe of their new surroundings.

"So this is the planet of which no inncoent man, woman, child survives? So what are we doing here?"

Rory was quite right. This adventure wasn't fair on him, and Amy. But then the Doctor wasn't too bothered with them.

Suddenly, they all heard it. The bellow of a voice from not so far away. High in the sky, and beside them, was a pole in which at its very top, their positioned high up was a loud speaker. From it, the voice of a human, possibly, yelling, - "Jane Goddard, - the representation of innocence, must be punished for crimes against surviving as an innocent person!"

"Doctor, that's me, I'm Jane Goddard!"

Jane was alert, however cracking up.

The Doctor turned to her and grinned.

"At least you're welcome, well, I say welcome, a little unwelcome actually, but…"

_**"SILENCE!"**_

The Doctor paused in his explanation, and turned to face the figure with the lazer bolt in his hand.

"Hello, would be less of a punishing way via an introduction from you, human!"

The Doctor addressed the figure below him, and he sounded a lot posher than before, straightening his back, and standing his ground. He fetched from his trouser pocket his blank sheet of paper, and threw it at the feet of the human.

The stranger picked it up, gave it a good look, and stepped forward, handing it back personally to the Doctor.

"My Lord, forgive me!"

The Doctor waved his hand ahead of him, excusing the 'little man'.

"We're here having traced a link from which a wild monster was set free on Earth, in which was out to target this woman, whom we've just heard a voice mention of your loud speakers. Tell me why you have loud speakers here. You have no paving slabs, which tells me you aren't all willing to set up a city, which also tells me this planet is used as a dark tool?"

"The loud speakers are for when the hunting begins…"

"The hunting?" Jane mimed, scared.

"Yes, the hunting is when we first alert the prey via our loud speakers they have but seconds before we feast. If the hunt failed, we would send the hunt to the victim, who is inncoent for crimes of being **INNOCENT!**"

"So, actually, Jane," the Doctor turned towards her, worriedly. "You being persued by a monster back on Earth hasn't actually happened yet, which meant when you first encountered Amy, she couldn't then tell you her name because you'd yet to experience exactly what you had previously experienced. In other words, all of what you **HAVE** experienced is yet to unfold."

"So you mean to say for me and you, this is our first encounter?"

"Yes," replied the Doctor, - "But then how did I come to your rescue, have you aboard the TARDIS, and then find out afterwards these events haven't happened yet?"

"Doctor…-" whispered Amy, nudging him so as he turned back to the stranger, he now had called on some unusual animal like monsters, and his hand, was a black and white chequred flag.

"What is this? What's going on? You saw my white sheet of blank paper?"

"That's just it, **DOCTOR!**" hissed the stranger, as his army approached ever closer. **"YOUR PAPER WAS BLANK!** You had hoped to find and put an end to our fun and games, but on this planet, you can't, because the games are real. You can't pull a plug!"

"And what games are we talking about here? Not snakes and ladders, monopoly , and 'what's the time Mr Wolf?"

"You mock us, and you hold a prisoner Jane Goddard, who is to be ours, and so NOW my followers, **KILL THEM!**"

The army of evil creatures hissed and howled, as they now charged forward, at the inncoent few.

"What do we do, Doctor? What happens next?"

"My idea was to hurry back inside the TARDIS, but no, actually, that's not a good idea."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" yelled Amy, above the howling and hissing monsters stomping their way.

"The past hasn't happened yet. We encounter Jane on Earth. They're how we experienced events, and that man, well, strange matter, I'm calling him that because he isn't a human, and well, he said…"

The Doctor had forgotten.

"What did he say?"

He thought about it for a moment, and then the memory snapped into place.

'If the hunt failed, we would send the hunt to the victim…'

The words of an idiot, but what if…

"The hunt has only just begun! The warning was executed moments after we arrived. So, if we encounter you on Earth, how do you first escape here without our intervention?"

"I don't know! Doctor, you're not thinking of leaving me here?"

"Why not?" the Doctor barked. "You said aboard the TARDIS_ 'today was the day I should have died'_, and you were right. **Maybe.** _What if?_ Do you remember I said **_'what if'?_** You've got to trust us. You clearly survived all this, because then I encountered you at the bus stop that Monday morning, and Amy ran into you on your stroll home. _**So, sorry Jane Goddard, but this is your problem!"**_

Jane smacked the Doctor so hard he fell backwards, looking up at the young woman, oddly.

"If I survive whatever I hope to now accomplish, I will never hope to imagine ever travelling in time and space with you!" she shouted.

The Doctor got up, and pushed Amy, and Rory inside his TARDIS. As the hunt had almost reached Jane, she turned to find the police box had vanished.

She then turned back in the direction of the monsters. Her heart was thumping almost too hard for her to cope, and then when the creatures reached her.

_"Why?"_ she wept, as they surrounded her.

Jane Goddard was as good as dead, but then what if…

The stranger who had issued the warning, regarding the hunt as a game, stepped forward, and ordered his followers to, - **"KILL HER NOW!"**

**_"Why are you doing this? Why do these creatures follow you?"_**

"They do not follow me, _Jane_, but this planet. This planet _you said you always wanted to be._ So you were brought here and now you _will_ die here!

Jane saw the man chuckle to himself, and she reached out to attack him when the creatures stepped in to finish her off.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<span>…<span>**


	6. Chapter 6: Free Again

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Eleven: Holding Hands****

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Six: Free Again**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><strong>"Why did you do that?"<strong> Rory gasped, as the Doctor locked the doors of his ship, and set the TARDIS in motion.

"Oh Rory, I think Jane can handle herself, she's like _me…_"

**"What, _stupid?_"**

"You're _over exaggerating_ Rory, as _always_, now listen to me, I have a feeling all is well, whether we left Jane on her own, on a planet, we've never heard of until today, and what day is it Rory?"

Rory didn't know. He shrugged, and said nothing, as he was too disgusted with himself for not trying to save Jane.

"Well I'll tell you!" said the Doctor. "Sunday night, and wrapped up in bed, Is a Ms Jane Goddard. Come see!"

On the monitor beside the Doctor's whereabouts as he stood arched over the console, was Jane, tucked up in bed, asleep.

"How?" asked Amy.

"Events haven't yet happened, and we've yet to experience them for ourselves, but now I want you to know that tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow is Monday, and on Monday morning, we will change history!"

The Doctor's voice was clear and his points concise. He knew full well what was going on, and he had made a vow to stop it.

_Monday morning:_

Jane had awoken to birdsong and sunshine, as Monday moning had never looked so promising. She had breakfast, then got a wash, afterwards got changed, put her make up on, and took off, leaving with a packed lunch. She strolled to the bus stop, not too far a walk from home, and stopped to wait.

Suddenly, from out the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a new comer approach, seemingly from out of nowhere. She hadn't fully acknowledged his presence, not even what he looked like, but that was all about to change. He tapped her on her shoulder, and Jane spun about to find a tall, thin man, his hair styled in a comb over, and his eyes with heavy bags beneath them.

"Hello," he said, wildly, his hands clasped together, his legs crossed as he leant against the bus stop.

_**"Who are you?"**_ asked Jane.

"They call me the Doctor, but Doctor Who? It doesn't matter. Just call me the Doctor, and you're Jane, right?"

**"How do you know that? Have you been stalking me?"**

"No, no, Jane, but what I'm about to tell you is most important! **RUN!**"

_"Run where? Why?"_

"Hold out your right hand."

**"WHY?** _What's the point, Doctor?"_

The Doctor took her hand, and pressed it against his chest. Jane suddenly felt the heartbeats of a Time Lord.

"You see," said the Doctor. "This is _**VERY**_ important. I'm an alien, but a good alien, and you've _**GOT TO RUN NOW!**_"

"Why, Doctor? Where to, anyhow?"

"Anywhere, just run!"

Suddenly, from behind the Doctor, a roar of an incredible creature, with no hope of being stopped, by authorities in the area. The Doctor snapped his fingers, and at once, a blue box appeared, and he vanished as the box materialised around him. Then the police box disappeared, leaving Jane in awe.

Then, she found herself running, as the Doctor had ordered. And that was so VERY important, because how she met the Doctor was MOST important. It was the one moment she had forgotten. Having remembered the events that followed, but not her meeting the Doctor, was the trick to changing history. And suddenly, Jane returned to the Doctor.

_"What happened?"_ she asked, dazed.

"Hello there Jane! Welcome to the TARDIS," yelled Amy, pulling Jane up from the railings of the ship.

_"Where am I?"_

"I just said," replied Amy.

"Now, now, Amy, how're we doing Jane? Are you well? Suffering any lasting side effects?"

**"No, but I remember doing the same thing twice!"**

"Well you would Jane, you were at the very centre of the time loop, and we were trapped in your events because we landed in a time that centered around you!"

"So the one moment in time Jane forgot was when she first encountered you? And that led to Jane reliving events over and over again until we found out, and put a stop to that. Repetitive exposure to the same thing, day in, day out, can really agrivate you and all those trapped in the loop with you!"

_**"But I thought I was going to die?"**_ Jane shouted, backing away from the Doctor, frightened by who he was, and his misleading qualities.

"Well yes, that was part of it too. Something tapped into your mind, found out what you were most frightened of, and expanded on your fear of dying, because you had/ have nothing. That was until we stepped in. Which ever way you look at your progression from the old you, to the new you, if it weren't for all of us…"and the Doctor paused, to huddle his two companions alongside him, arms around them, happily. "You would have been in a permanent time loop, and that is miserable!"

_**"And you expect me to believe you?"**_ retorted Jane. _**"I said I'd never travel with you if I ever survived the hunt!"**_

"And I respect your decision," said the Doctor. "Besides, we've arrived home, and we've reached the end."

The TARDIS shuddered as it settled on the planet Earth. From out of the blue box emerged Jane, tired and weary of her surroundings.

"Well, it's been fun!" said the Doctor, cheerfully.

Jane stared back at him, unimpressed.

_"I trusted you,"_ she said,_ "…on first impressions."_

_"What happened?"_ the Doctor asked her.

**"You lied to me!"**

_"No Jane, I didn't._ I had to make you see, that the time loop was of all your making! It was your wishful thinking that got you into this mess!"

Rory appeared in the door frame of the TARDIS, beside the Doctor, informing him 'something was wrong'.

_"What is it?"_ the Doctor whispered back, but his whisper was loud enough to have Jane interested.

Rory didn't know. "Something to do with a _'chained mask'_..."

"Okay," muttered the Doctor, turning back to face Jane. "We've got to go, but take care. You will now, the time loop is at an end, and remember Jane, each and every human being Is special, and you're special, because you're an individual, with your own style, fashion, ways of thinking, ways of tackling monsters, you survived under terrible circumstance!"

Jane nodded back to the Doctor, and smiled.

_"All true,"_ she said, before the Doctor slammed the doors to his ship, in but a rush to the console room, to take immediate action, for the adventure next would see him in terrible danger.

_Jane wandered home, happy to be alive, for the old Jane, who wished for the end of all things, was changed by a strange man, who liked to be known as the Doctor, and for a while she could trust him, and then again, things changed, but ultimately, he saved her from herself, and she was happy to have encountered him, on what was a chance meeting._


End file.
